


吃肉

by Babyblue1223



Category: text - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyblue1223/pseuds/Babyblue1223





	吃肉

我的妹妹挺爱撒娇的。我和他是同一队的队友，之所以喜欢私底下叫他“妹妹”，是因为他跟我老家的小妹有几分相似。一样的活泼，爱插科打诨，爱逗人笑，还有一哭就停不下来的本事。不过我可不敢当面这样叫他，他是会生气的，他一生气，我可要哄好几天请吃好几顿外卖才能把人哄好。  
这天他又偷偷拉我出去吃烤肉，我劝他“丞丞，健身教练不是说了吗，不要吃很多肉，吃完这块就不许吃啦”，我把烤的滋滋冒油的肉剪成一小块一小块的放到他的盘子里。他把嘴巴塞得满满的，像仓鼠储存过冬的粮食。我看着，怎么会这么傻，我也跟着傻笑。他的嘴巴很小，唇色很淡，上面还沾着一些酱汁。我不自觉地咽了口水，装作不经意地拿起凉水往嗓子里灌。他突然向我靠过来，两只手臂缠绕着我的，我能闻到他身上淡淡的沐浴液味道，甚至感觉到他胸前软软的乳肉。“新淳哥哥，我要再吃一块，就一块！”我不敢看他，轻轻地推了推他的手臂，“不能再吃啦，丞丞刚刚答应我什么了。”  
他生气了，就因为一块肉一整晚上都没有跟我说话，我试图制造一些眼神交流，他也赌气式的不看我。妹妹还是小孩子呢，明天干脆请他吃火锅哄哄吧，我只好回房间拿起床头柜上的书默默想。“来！我！房！间！”他的微信过来了，我无奈地叹气，不知道这个小女孩又出什么恶作剧撒气了。  
还没走到他房间附近，就听到里面穿来吭哧的呻吟声，不会这孩子因为一块肉哭了吧，我有些着急，一下推开了房门。他的下面居然长着女性的小穴。我已经来不及想为什么他没穿内裤双腿大张让我看到这幅场景，我只是本能地凑近，再凑近。脑中一片空白，“他真的是妹妹啊”只剩这一句话，不停的循环。他白白嫩嫩的手指扒开穴口，指甲盖粉粉的透着一些刚洗过澡的水蒸气。“新淳哥哥，丞丞里面好看吗？”他笑着问，和求我让他再吃一口肉的笑容一样，有种势在必得的狡黠。渐渐恢复冷静，我知道这是个圈套，可谁叫他是我的傻瓜妹妹呢？我顺着他说，“好看，很好看”，“那新淳哥哥想吃丞丞下面的肉吗？”，我说想。“那新淳哥哥不许用肉棒吃，要用嘴吃哦！谁让新淳哥哥丞不准丞丞吃肉！”他吐着粉嫩的小舌头，坏坏地笑。  
舌头舔过妹妹的下体，很肥美，味道很干净。他开始小声地喘气，那种声音竟比女人的呻吟还来的动听。已经有些水润了，兴许是我来之前这小丫头自己玩过。“新淳哥哥要舔，要舔丞丞上面的小豆豆，小豆豆痒”我飞速的反复逗弄那颗挺立的小豆子，他的阴蒂颤颤巍巍的更突出了，余光里，内测白白的大腿肉都随着一抖一抖的。我猛地一吸，连带着淫水和阴蒂，整个吃进嘴里，想咀嚼肉类食物的纤维一样吃它。他受不了地高声叫着，“要出来了，新淳哥哥好棒，新淳哥哥好棒。”尝试把一根食指探入他的小穴，我不知道女人的这里是什么样子，只知道丞丞的又小又紧，而且很娇嫩。一边用舌头和牙齿与阴蒂、阴唇共舞，一边用食指快速的抽插妹妹的小洞企图制造更大的水声为他们伴奏。一曲终了，妹妹潮吹了，一些流进我嘴里，一些洒向床单。我咽了下去，也是咸的，同他的眼泪一样。他累的睡着了，我舔干净了他的下体，帮他换上新的内裤，掖好被子。这样的运动也不算太差吧，运动量大且舒服。下次多让他吃一块肉好了。我关上床头的小夜灯，带上门，走了出去。


End file.
